


Parental Advisory

by Jynxar



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, dickish dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxar/pseuds/Jynxar
Summary: Frankie meets your parents, and it doesn't go well
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Parental Advisory

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’ve never introduced a guy to my dad, but this is based off how I think it might go. This dad is a lot more of a dick than I think my dad would be, but some of the dialogue from Reader is stuff I might end up saying to him some day

If possible, you were more nervous about introducing Frankie to your parents than he was. You were trying not to show it, soothing his nerves as the two of you drove to the restaurant you’d made reservations at for the night. He was nervous, understandably so. He was meeting your parents for the first time, and while you were assuring him they would love him, you weren’t confident they would. Through no fault of his own of course, as far as you were concerned he was perfect, and you had a feeling your mother would love him. Your father on the other hand you weren’t so sure about. Frankie was desperate to impress them though, and part of you wondered if he thought you would leave if they didn’t like him.

You loved your father, he was an amazing father and had always tried his best with you. The problem arose with the fact that you knew Frankie held some opinions he wouldn’t agree with, and had some personality traits that would make your father think he wasn’t good enough for you. Your only hope for the evening going well was your father suddenly figuring out how to not say everything that passed through his mind.

It didn’t seem you were going to be so lucky. He hadn’t said anything when you arrived but you saw the slight curl of his lip at what Frankie was wearing, even though you had helped him pick the outfit out. He’d spent hours agonizing over clothes, something he’d never done before, so you finally took pity on him and picked an outfit.

When the four of you sat down you placed your hand on Frankie’s thigh beneath the table, desperately trying to convey to him you still loved him despite all the flaws your father was going to be picking out of him. Your drinks hadn’t even arrived yet and he was already making snide comments about how even though Frankie had a good few years head start on you, you held the better job. 

Frankie was too old for you, his truck wasn’t nice enough. He didn’t have a well-paying job, he didn’t have hobbies a real man should, his religious views didn’t line up with your fathers. Before the conversation could touch on politics you jumped in, steering it away from a topic you knew would cause too many problems. There didn’t seem to be anything about Frankie your father liked, and you could feel him wilting beside you with every snide comment.

Your mother, thankfully, was picking up the slack for your fathers lack of manners like she always did. You could tell she liked Frankie already, commenting to you about how polite he was and cooing over the picture he showed them of his daughter when she came up. Your father made a face when it was revealed he was a single father, which was something you knew he would have a problem with. Thankfully he didn’t make the comment about Frankie’s ex you knew he wanted to, questioning what Frankie did to drive her away. You knew you would hear about it later though.

When the food arrived your father even managed to find fault with what Frankie ordered, making a snide comment about how he liked his steak. You nudged Frankie’s leg with your own, catching his eye and smiling softly. He managed a smile back, but you could tell how your father was getting to him when the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Halfway through your dinner you reached your limit.

“I hope you plan on getting a better job before you even think about asking permission to marry my daughter. She deserves-”

You slammed your knife and fork down on the table, drawing all three sets of eyes to your fuming face. Your mother just shook her head at your father and looked back down at her plate, and you knew she was surprised it took you this long to snap. 

Frankie reached a hand towards you, worry etched across the face you loved so much. “Honey-” You cut him off with a raised hand, eyes locked on your father.

“No, Frankie, I’m done. I’m tired of sitting here and listening to my father find every little thing he doesn’t like about you to pick apart.” Your eyes slid from your fathers face just long enough to meet Frankie’s, hoping you could convey that none of your anger was directed at him.

Your eyes moved back to your father, who was currently staring at you in shock. Usually you were more inclined to hold your tongue when you were upset with him, choosing to keep the peace and not deal with the headache of arguing with him.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but it stops now. I get it, he’s not what you wanted for me, but there’s no way in hell you could possibly think I’d be anything but miserable with the kind of guy you want for me. Plus, I don’t think it’s really your call anymore who I marry. Last I checked, you don’t own me.” You were fuming, and your anger only faltered for a second when you felt Frankie slide his hand into yours on the table. The weight of his eyes on you, full of worry and guilt for not meeting your fathers standards, threatened to break the fragile hold you had on your tears.

Your father turned towards your mother like he expected her to take his side, but the look she gave him made it clear she thought you were right. His mouth formed into a hard line as he looked back at you.

“Look, you know I only want the best for you, and he-”

“ _Is_ the best for me. Just because you can’t see that doesn’t mean you’re right, dad. I’ve spent years choosing to put up with you subtly belittling me, questioning my intelligence, my ability to make decisions for myself, my opinions, but I’m not going to subject Frankie to that. Apologize, or we’re leaving.” Your voice trembled and you straightened your spine in an attempt to regain some control on your emotions, Frankie squeezing your hand softly.

Part of you hoped your father would put his pride to the side and try to make his daughter happy, but when he turned to look at Frankie like he thought it was your boyfriend's fault you were finally standing up to him, you knew he wouldn’t. Frankie, your sweet Frankie who never had a bad word to say about anyone but himself, only frowned back at your father. 

When the seconds continued to pass without an apology you stood. Digging through your purse you dropped a bill on the table and motioned for Frankie to stand as well. “That should cover our meals, leave whatever is leftover as a tip.”

You turned to your mother, leaning down to hug her tightly and whisper a quiet ‘I love you’. Frankie walked around the table to slide an arm around your waist, grounding you as you made your ultimatum.

“I love you, but I’m done putting up with your ego. When you can figure out how to be nice to Frankie, to me, you can come back into my life. Until then, I don’t want to hear from you. I don’t care if that means you miss every milestone I have left in my life, I’m not going to make Frankie deal with you to be with me.” The arm around your waist squeezed tighter, Frankie trying to comfort you when he heard the tears start to form in your voice despite your best efforts.

Before your father could respond you turned and guided the two of you out of the restaurant. You lasted until the car before you broke down, a hand coming up to slap over your mouth in an attempt to stifle the sob that worked up your throat. Frankie leaned across the bench seat, tugging you towards him. “Hey, c’mere.”

You scooted over until you were straddling his lap, one of his hands on your hip and the other on the back of your head. He held you as you buried your face against his chest, shushing softly as your sobs filled the cab of the truck. 

When your sobs quieted to small hiccups he slid his hand under your chin, lifting your head so he could see your face. The look in his eye made it clear he blamed himself for at least part of what happened in the restaurant, even though none of it had been his fault. You shook your head before he could even say anything, leaning your forehead against his.

“None of that was your fault baby. I was worried how my dad would act before we even got here. I knew you weren’t going to be what he wanted for me, but I had hoped he’d be nicer about it.” 

Frankie’s eyes were still filled with uncertainty and he shook his head. “He had a point though, you deserve better than me, hermosa.” 

You shake your head emphatically, cradling his face between your hands. “No. I choose what I deserve, and I deserve you. I deserve someone who loves me, someone who pushes me to be better, who’s there for me when I need him. You’re all of that Frankie, and so much more. I can’t imagine my life without you. No one gets to take that decision away from me, not even you.” 

It’s his turn to cry, a single tear overflowing from the big brown eyes you love. He lets out a shuddering breath and closes his eyes, hands gripping your hips tightly like he’s afraid to let go. You press your lips to his, knowing you both need the reassurance of each other right now.

The two of you sit like that for a while, pressed as close as you can be in the cab of his truck. Eventually, when he feels your body relaxing against his and he knows you’re falling asleep, he speaks up. “We need to go home, Gracie is probably driving the sitter crazy by now.’”

You let out a snort as you reluctantly slide off his lap, knowing he’s right. You both love his little girl to bits, but she can be a bit crazy sometimes. Especially now that she knows how to walk. There’s no baby proofing on Earth that can keep her out of somewhere she wants to be. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, one hand in yours as he drives. When you pull into the driveway you squeeze his hand before he can get out, drawing his gaze to yours.

“I love you, Frankie.”

A wide smile breaks out across his face and he squeezes your hand back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
